Federation of Free Katharian Planets
The Federation of Free Katharian Planets is a seperatist faction comprised of the political Reminants of the Katharian Federation from before the space conflict era, and its population is comprised mostly of Katharians. They represent a separatist faction attempting to achieve independence from the Gauss Dominion, and as such remain in a perpetual state of war with them. Government The FFKP has a president who served as a diplomatic figurehead when handling extranational diplomacy. The president held considerable amounts of power. A congress of planets where one representative is elected from each planet. Planetary divisions are less vague in the political system of the FFKP. Unlike the Gauss Dominion in where a "planet" from a governments' perspective could refer to just a portion of a planet, several planets with a high degree of political cohesion, a planet and its moons, or a collection of orbital habitats or any number of messy situations. Laws The FFKP was somewhat modeled off the Gauss Dominion at its roots but incorporated a number of historical Katharian values. All citizens wore personal identification chips for citizenship however theirs were implanted in the backs of their necks rather than their hands. This made tampering with them far more difficult, as if one were to toy with their chip, they risked paralyzing themselves from the neck down. The FFKP was heavily opposed to the Dominion's socialist ideology, instead being highly capitalist in where corporations were much less strictly regulated, and heads of corporations were allowed to also take positions of power within the government. As such they were a haven for businesses that were often strangled under the Gauss Dominion's stringent economic sanctions. They also did not regulate research of things normally forbidden such as nanotechnology. Worship of Mazungaten was, while not formally outlawed by the FFKP, discouraged in its practice. Life extension technology is outlawed in the FFKP as it is believed to cause stagnancy and a top-heavy population and prevent new beings and new ideas from making their way into the populace, and they believed could lead to government corruption, citing the Gauss Dominion and politicians who had been in office since the founding as the cause of many of their problems. Information was far freer in the FFKP, with privatized news and information handling. Citizens were educated on things taught to be false by the Dominion, such as the existence of Arsium. With sensationalized and carefully parsed news, each planet, independent from the centralized federation would become its own social, political, educational and economic "perpetual motion machine". Often with the same individual group of individuals, often some of the very few with life extension cybernetics controlling the planet. Citizenship Point System Citizens were awarded citizenship points for living within the FFKP. Citizenship points bought citizens political, social, and economic power and status and were retained on their personal identification chip. Some of these points were based off ancient dogmatic values of the Katharian people, while others could be acquired by completing certain actions, they were a system put in place by the government to encourage citizens to behave properly. The number of points a citizen had was at all times, a highly public number. This system of Citizenship points was drafted by a team of psychologists and sociologists in an effort to make life into a "game" and supporting the FFKP "fun". In essence; a means of controlling and mediating a population which was overall far, far less regulated than the Gauss dominion's population. Citizenship points could be gained or loss for undertaking various actions throughout ones' life, or simply being born a certain way. Citizenry Levels Citizenry levels were meant as a level of social standing. Corporations could reserve the right to only service citizens at or above a certain level of citizenship points, Such as having an exclusive bar or club which would keep its capacity down by only allowing those above a certain level, or to provide discounts to those who had proven themselves to be upstanding servants of the federation, as it was seen as honorable by corporations to allow them discounted goods and services for their service to the nation. Deviant (Negative citizenship points) Deviants are required to work to pay their dues to the Federation government. They will be placed into undesirable entry level jobs within corporations by law (often the corporation will not allow them to ascend the corporate ladder as they do not want Deviants being the face of their company's management) and strictly monitored by policing forces. They will be provided minimalist housing and food, and face a 90% tax rate, 40% of which is taken as taxes. For each negative citizenship point the Deviant must repay the federation government Ξ 220,000 in reparations. Deviants cannot marry and have children. Civilian (0-3 citizenship points.) Civilian is the level that all Katharians start their life at (unless born impure). Civilians can purchase property, face the standard income tax rate of 25% and are free to pursue whatever career they wish. Citizen (4-8 citizenship points) Citizens are the standup individuals of the FFKP, the working women and men. Citizens can purchase property and start commercial business enterprises. Citizens face a 20% tax rate on them and any enterprises they own. Matriarch/Patriarch (9-22 citizenship points) Matriarchs and Patriarchs are legally allowed to take multiple wives or husbands, one for every three points past nine. Outstanding citizens are allowed to privatize their personal history and can receive an alternative type of personal identification chip instead implanted in their wrist. Outstanding citizens face a 12% tax rate. Outstanding Citizens are allowed to run for democratic political office. Honored Citizen (23+ Citizenship points) Honored citizens can have life extension procedures done to them, something that is not allowed for any other citizen. and pay 4% taxes. Gaining/Losing Citizenship points Education The Eduction system of the FFKP was seen as vastly superior to the GD. All education was privatized and subsidized by the government; which made educational institutions highly competitive environments. These institutions would compete with one another to provide the most effective learning techniques for their students, and produce the most effective workforce. From a very young age, Katharians (Or their parents at least) were expected to know what their passion or career they wished to pursue and then would be placed and paid by their parents into an institution to be given a specialized education suited specifically to the career they wished to pursue. Internally these institutions were highly competitive as to ensure peak student performance, classes would often only have a select number of slots which they would allow for passing, and would automatically fail the lowest preforming students of the class even if they had a passing grade. Students which repeatedly failed to pass exams would be ousted from these institutions. Cultural and Philosophical Divide The FFKP had a number of cultural differences to the Gauss Dominion which drove the political and social wedge between the two factions. Gauss Dominion society, as established by the Founding Nine was established in such a way as to provide a "pure" life, disparaging materialism and capitalism. It was highly believed by the founders that a society focused more around material goods wealth would poison the society causing it to collapse under its own greed and internal competition. Where as the FFKP looked to eliminate what it saw as the Gauss Dominion's greatest societal flaw; their interpretation stagnancy their system created; stating that the governments' stranglehold on the economy prevented the growth of new ideas and had lead to an era of stagnation within the galaxy. This played into another beleif of the FFKP, that new ideas needed to be continually cycled into society and accepted by society. In essence, the Gauss Dominion allows for a diversity of opinions but its society as a whole static; these new opinions and ideas cannot influence the system. More traditionalist Katharian values made their way into the FFKP, which were known to be far more prideful and assertive, yet willing to compromise in their diplomatic and economic declarations, were the gauss dominion was defensive and uncompromising. Katharians often held the belief that they were the rightful heirs to the galaxy being the only species in recorded history to achieve spaceflight and therefore the galaxy was their birthright; discounting the events of the Go'shii Ascension Era as myth and conjecture. Katharian's desire for conformity and unity also worked its way into society, leading to discrimination against off-color Katharians and the ongoing usage of a Matriarchy.Category:Factions